Impreza Sylwestrowa
Uwaga! UWAGA! Jest to...kolejne opowiadanie grupowe na Sylwestra. Tja...Xd. Trochę może za wcześnie, ale co tam. Zaczynamy! Rozdział 1 Była jakaś trzecia w nocy. Gwiazdy migotały nad Zatoką Przygód i bazą. Psiaki spały słodko i spokojnie. Akurat musiały w bazie z ich pupilami, gdyż, był duży mróz. Baza była pogrążona w ciemnościach, jedynie kolorowe światła choinki ciut w rogu ciut dodawały światła.Tymczasem Blueye skradał się do wielkiego komputera na górze bazy Psiego Patrolu, by coś sprawdzić. ''' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Blueye '''Ze snu przebudziła się Nani wraz z Lavią i Carlie’m, Victorią i Gray’em, Alexis, Lavą, Roxy, Thunder, Mją i Viją. -Nie śpicie?- spytała cicho Victoria. -Nie...- odparli.- Nie mogliśmy przez emocje już spać a jest jakaś 3. - dodały. -Zatem chodźmy obejrzeć niebo! Zaraz będą spadające gwiazdy! - dodała podekscytowana Lavia. Martine obudziła się. Gdy zobaczyła że obok niej nie leży Blueye przeraziła się. Zerwała się z pufy. ''' -Co jest?- zapytała zmartwiona Colette. -Blueye zniknął!!- wydawała zestresowana Saluki. -O nie!- dodały w strachu psiaki. -Och... dziś noc spadających gwiazd a ja nie będę mogła pójść z Wami...- zasmuciła się.- Może jest gdzieś w bazie bez karty nie wyszedłby na zewnątrz w nocy. - dodała i się uspokoiła. -Budzimy resztę?- zapytała nie śmiało Alexis. -Ok. - odpowiedziała Nani. '''Raptem zawyli. Reszta podskoczyła jak oparzona. -Co jest z Wami??!- syknęła Night. -Oj no chodźcie dziś noc spadających gwiazd! - przekonywała Roxy. -No dobra idziemy ale tak by Ryder’a i Katie nie zbudzić na górze. - odparła wstając Dilara. Pokiwali głowami. Wzięli kartę i przesunęli nią po czytniku. Martine została by poszukać pupila, coś podsunęło jej pomysł by pojechać windą na górę. Suczka weszła do windy i kilka minut później była już na górze gdzie zastała Blueye'a. -Blueye!Tutaj jesteś!-ucieszyła się Martine a paw podleciał do niej i usiadł jej na ramieniu.-Co ty tu robiłeś?- spytała go z uśmiechem zauważyła włączony ekran i go wyłączyła.- Dobra pogadamy o tym później! Chodź musimy dołączyć do piesków i zobaczymy spadające gwiazdy! - dodała. Paw pokiwał głową. Wskoczyli do windy i zjechali. Mieli nadzieję, że przejeżdżająca winda nie obudzi Ryder'a i Katie śpiących po środku. Mieli szczęście, teraz tylko przeprawili się przez parter gdzie reszta pupili zmęczonych po pomocy spała. Saluki wzięła zapasową kartę, przejechała po czytniku i wybiegli. Śnieg wydawało się, że migotał wraz z gwiazdami. W oddali zobaczyła pieski blisko ich polanki. Podbiegła. -Tu jesteś! - ucieszyła się Patty.- O i widzę, że Blueye'a znalazłaś.- dodała. -Mhm.- pokiwała wesoło sunia. Victoria oparła głowę na Gray'u oba pieski posłały sobie czułe spojrzenie. Podłapując rytm Carlie przytulił się do Lavii suczka radośnie zamerdała ogonem i zarumieniła się. Phoenix pocałował Nytrae w policzek i złączył z nią ogon, bardzo mu zależało by dzień ich rocznicy przebiegł cudownie. Colette na początku ziewnęła i położyła się na śniegu Maximus dołączył do żony i położył głowę na jej plecach suni zrobiło się od razu ciepło. Altron pocałował Kashę i złączyli się ogonami, sunia pozwoliła sobie by chwila ta była romantyczna i oparła swoją głowę o jego. Aurora westchnęła, lecz usiadła na boku, wkrótce miały na świat przyjść jej szczenięta Sage dosiadł się do niej obserwował to raz ją a to raz jej brzuszek. Amber z Viggo spletli swe ogonki w serce. Sally oraz Rusty kładąc swoje łapki jedna na drugiej oczekiwali. Droga Mleczna wysunęła się na sklepienie. Via westchnęła i przytuliła się do Arctic'a. Smav objął Thunder. Inne pary zbliżone tak blisko siebie także czekały. Twarde sunie trochę to wzdrygnęło. Nagle rozległy się głosy Kaita i Vigga. ' -JEST! JEST PIERWSZA! - krzyknęli. '''Silence odwróciła się czy nikogo to nie zbudziło na szczęście baza była nadal pogrążona we śnie. ' -Bez obrazy chłopaki, ale ciszej.- przestrzegła sunia. -Ok...sorki.- dodali. 'Patty usiadła na powalonym konaru obok Dilary. Łajka odwróciła się w stronę Corrlie'go, chciała go poprosić by zrobił zdjęcia ale dawno już to robił tak jak i Amber zaczynała kręcić z miejsca gdzie była swego vloga. ' -Myślisz, że Flurr z ekipą i reszta naszych przyjaciół przybędzie? - zapytała Malinois. -Pewnie, nie przepuszczą takiej okazji!- zaśmiała się Łajka. '''Dwie suczki się zaśmiały i przybiły żółwika. Kaiden owinął swoim ogonem Timber. -Dziś jest rocznica, pamiętasz?- wyszeptał jej cczuło do ucha. -No, ba!- odpowiedziała rozanielona Tiger Belle.-To był najwspanialszy dzień mojego życia- dodała. Szczeniaczki były bardzo zachwycone. ' -Zobaczcie!Następna!-krzyknęła się Prima. -Jej!Jaka piękna!-zachwyciła się Mady. -Spójrzcie! Kolejna! - podskoczyła radośnie Mufin. '''Maluchy westchnęły. W tym samym momencie Chase liznął Everest w ucho. Sunia zamerdała ogonem. Skye popatrzyła się na przyjaciółkę i się uśmiechnęła do niej podszedł Marco i pocałował w łebek. Marshall chciał pokazać Laice i szczeniakom dobre miejsce ale potknął się i wpadł na Rocky'ego i Youki. Lisiczka owinęła ukochanego ogonem i zetknęli się noskami. Natomiast Laika czule spojrzała się na pieska i go polizała. ' -Dziś już Sylwester! - ucieszyła się Snowy. -To później robimy przygotowania i zakupy?- zapytał Ernest. -Mhm. - pokiwały głową psiaki. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Snowy. 'Na konarze siedzieli też Adair z Aine, mieli splecione ze sobą ogony. Tristan leżał na śniegu i ziewnął przeciągle. ' -Mogę się dosiąść?- zapytał głos z tyłu. '''Psiak obejrzał się za nim stała Choco. Zamerdał na jej widok ogonem. -Pewnie! - odparł.- Będzie mi miło. - dodał. Sunia usadowiła się i opatuliła ogonem swe łapy. -Brr...trochę tu zimno.- wzdrygnęła się gdy mocniej zawiał lodowaty wiatr. Tristan przysunął się do niej i opatulił ją puszystym ogonem. Sunia zarumieniła się i w podziękowaniu położyła głowę na jego ramieniu. Tym razem rumieniec oblał pieska, ale został w tej pozycji. Serce mu biło, poczuł, że dostał skrzydeł. Nie wiedział, że sunia czuje się podobnie do niego. ' * Zmiana sceny odznaka Tristana. '''Minął czas i gwiazd już nie było. Była jakaś czwarta nad ranem. Psiaki cicho wróciły do bazy. Astro przesunęła kartę po czytniku i wszyscy wślizgnęły się do środka i gdy sama weszła zamknęła drzwi. Psiaki położyły się na pufach i czekały na świt. W tym momencie idący by się położyć Max potknął się o ogon Victora i przekoziołkował na Marshalla, wpadli na siebie i tocząc się wyhamowali zderzając się z miskami, które na złość narobiły rumoru. ' -Nic Ci Max nie jest?- zapytała idąc do niego Lucy. -Nie...-pokręcił głową piesek. -A Ty Marshall?- spytała się z troską Laika. -U mnie w porządku się zaśmiał. '''Wtem winda zjechała na dół i wyszedł z niej zaspany Ryder. -Wybacz Ryder sir...wyszliśmy na dwór obejrzeć spadające gwiazdy.- przeprosił Chase. -Nic się nie stało pieski.- odparł. -Dziś Sylwester, więc może to i lepiej, że wcześniej jesteście na łapach przed nami naprawdę długi dzień. - powiedział wtem zadzwonił jego tablet, byli to wszyscy przyjaciele psi piesków.-Hej!- przywitał się Ryder. -Jesteśmy na jednym lotnisku.- odparła najpierw Flurr.- Dokładniej w Londynie.- stąd będą 5 godzin lotu.- dodała.- Przylecimy już do Was wszyscy, umówiliśmy się, że zjedziemy się tu i stąd od Was przylecimy. -dodała. -Świetnie. Nie możemy się doczekać, miłego lotu.- odparł brunet i się rozłączył.-A zatem o siódmej możecie pójść po przekąski Ci co chcą, sklep będzie ledwo otwarty.- zakomenderował.-Malcolm przygotujesz muzykę i ktoś może pomóc Ci z dekoracjami. Oraz Zuzia upieczesz tort.- dodał. -Się robi Ryder! - odparły pieski i jeszcze na chwilę poszły spać. * Zmiana sceny odznaka Zuzi Galeria New Years Eve Party tittle card.PNG Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinek 26 Kategoria:Odcinki 26 Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Blueye Kategoria:Opowiadanie grupowe Kategoria:Opowiadania grupowe Kategoria:Martine Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Carlie Kategoria:Lavia Kategoria:Roxy Kategoria:Alexis Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Nani Kategoria:Silence Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Smav Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Mady Kategoria:Prima Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Marshall Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Youki